The Jinchuuriki and the Experiment
by Youth Raphsody
Summary: A long forgotten Shinobi returns after decades only to be placed in Team Kakashi with Naruto and Sakura. But why is the Land of the Constant Night acting up lately ?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : My first Naruto fic. Here goes nothing !

Prologue : The Boy of the Raijin Chakra

_10 years ago….. _

Kakashi Hatake had always remained reluctant to lead Ninja Squads. No matter how many years had transpired in between, memories of Kannabi Bridge burdened him and the idea of being responsible for the wellbeing two other ninja seemed was still intimadating. The team had been put together in short notice and given the circumstances, they weren't doing too badly. Raiyan Chodhuri of the Hidden Leaf's Choduri clan and Mei Terumi, a young Chuunin of the Hidden Mist Village.

It had initially been a surprise to most in the Hidden Leaf that the infamous Bloody Mist Village should decide to forge an alliance with them but Orochimaru's attacks were a nuisance to everyone and if an alliance was going to provide an easy way to get rid of the nuisance, they would all be more than ok with it. The young Mist ninja was a Lava Style user and while Kakashi had never seen her in action, she had come with plenty of recommendations.

The mission itself was pretty simple. Jiraiya's spy network had successfully located one of Orochimaru's many bases and the 3 member squad was to infiltrate it. But Kakashi knew that seemingly simple motions like infiltrating a base or blowing up a bridge, for example, had a tendency to become surprisingly complicated.

The initial course of action has been divided into two phases. Kakashi would lead the way, being the most experienced and the most versatile, with Raiyan and Mei following on the flanks, doing their best to remain hidden so they could jump in as surprise reinforcements in case any trouble arose. Getting to the base itself did not prove difficult and all three ninja noted that it was surprisingly unguarded, with no traps or anything around. Shoving those thoughts aside for the time being though, the group jumped in.

They knew the underground base was going to be cold but they soon found out that simply 'cold' in itself was an understatement. The temperatures were probably below freezing. Nevertheless shinobi were taught to adapt to anything and everything in the line of duty and three carried on. The base was well planned, the long corridor had numerous doors on both sides and candles lit the way.

"So do we destroy this place or what?" Raiyan asked in a whisper.

"The orders are to gather as much information as possible about the experiments he conducts here. Even if we got intel on this hideout, remember that Orochimaru is constantly moving from one hideout to another so it's unlikely we'll find him here but we should find some machinery or something", Kakashi replied.

"This place gives me the creeps", Mei exclaimed, hugging herself tightly. The cold was clearly having an effect.

"Says someone who grew up in the Bloody Mist", Raiyan shot back at her cheekily.

"Watch it , Hidden Leaf ! We may be allies now but don't act like you can talk about my village like that!", she roared back at him.

"QUIET !", Kakashi cut them both off. "At this rate we'll easily be overheard!"

Having only recently been released from the Anbu Black Ops, Kakashi had been looking forward to a few days of rest and relaxation but instead found himself leading two rowdy kids on yet another dangerous mission. It was at moments like this that Kakashi wondered why he ever bothered becoming a Shinobi.

"Now quietly follow me", Kakashi instructed. His squad members did as they were ordered.

X

If the squad had thought fully exploring the base was going to be easy then they had clearly been mistaken. The whole place was a maze with corridors upon corridors, rooms upon rooms, lined one after the other. To Kakashi, it was hard to figure out when exactly Orochimaru had had time to construct this place especially since he wasn't an Earth Style user of any kind. But then Kakashi thought, you never really knew when it came to Orochimaru. He always had tricks up his sleeve. And snakes.

After looking around the hide out for another hour, an unpleasant realization started to hit Kakashi. They had jumped on the information about the base without giving it much of a second thought. But it now seemed likely that Orochimaru had let the information about this particular base slip on purpose. The base had not been designed to aid his scientific experiments in any way, far from it. The purpose of the base was to lure in Shinobi, tire them by making go through the endless maze of corridors and rooms, and then, Kakashi hated to admit, go in for the kill.

"We have made a pretty grave mistake, you two. We played into Orochimaru's hand", Kakashi declared to his subordinates.

"What do you mean?", Raiyan asked.

"The plan was simple. We tire ourselves by running around this maze for hours. Then the strike comes in and Orochimaru gets a few new lab rats", Kaksahi replied.

Suddenly, a large hissing sound emanated through the base and the head of a massive snake emerged from the left corridor. It's head was nearly 8 feet in height and it immediately leapt at the 3 man squad. The Ninja instinctively jumped away, and the snake went on to collide head on with the wall, shattering it. Moonlight came in through the hole in the wall and with Kakashi's signal, the 3 Ninja leapt through it into open air.

They landed on the grass of the forest under which the base had been, For a brief second they all let deep breathes about the near escape but before long the snake reared its hide outside the hole and as it opened its mouth, Orochimaru ventured out.

"Meiji formation!" Kakashi shouted to his subordinates. Raiyan and Mei took positions behind Kakashi, forming a triangular formation.

"Ah the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Mist working together to stop little old me? I am most flattered", Orochimaru said in his characteristic cold, hissing voice.

"Those two young ones should make good lab rats, Kakashi", Orochimaru said with a smile.

"Over my dead body", the Squad Leader firmly replied.

"Well, I will be needing you alive for my experiments so I hope we can have some other arrangement".

"Chidori!", Kakashi leapt into the sky while his left hand formed lightning sparks. He directed the lightning blade at Orochimaru but about five snakes appeared from behind Orochimaru and bound Kakashi in mid air. While Kakashi had been stopped, it created the necessary diversion his comrades needed.

"Explosion Style : Auto Bakuhatso !", Raiyan shouted while forming hand signs. An explosion formed just where Orochimaru had been standing. The rogue ninja jumped barely in the nick of time but even if he managed to get away, he was forced to loosen his grip on Kakashi, who then managed to shake off the snakes and get away.

"Good work, Raiyan", Kakashi gave a passing remark.

"Why thank you, Captain", Raiyan replied while panting.

When Kakashi was about to spring towards Orochimaru for another attack, he suddenly found his body getting weaker. Before he could react, he collapsed.

"Captain Kakashi !", Mei shouted while running towards the man on the ground. "He's been bitten! The snakes bit him!", Mei exclaimed once she had gotten close to him.

"You know medical Jutsu don't you?", Raiyan asked her. She nodded. "Then heal him ! I'll provide cover", Before Raiyan could finish, a few dozen more snakes came flying towards him.

"Explosion Style: Thousand Bakuhatsu Jutsu!"

Thousands of explosions spontaneously rang out across the battlefield. Every single one of Orochimaru's snakes was blown to smithereens

'Ah ! The powers of the Raijin Chakra ! The Kekkei Genkei of the Choduri clan. Most impressive. You must be the gifted kid I've heard rumours about, Raiyan the eldest son of clan leader Mikado Chodhuri.", Orochimaru hissed.

A panting Raiyan did not reply. He had impatiently used up the trump card. Thousand Bakuhatsu, as effective as it was, used up massive amounts of chakra and it didn't look like Orochimaru was finished so he was clearly going to have a long day ahead.

"Nice explosions. Let's see your Taijutsu!"

Suddenly Orochimaru appeared right infront of Raiyan and punched him in the gut. The force of the impact sent Raiyan flying back and he crashed into a tree.

"Ah so the Raijin Chakra remains a double edged sword, eh? You can focus the Chakra into such forceful explosions but it does eat your own chakra up, doesn't it? Quite the double edged sword !"

With Raiyan seemingly out of the equation, Orochimaru diverted his attention to Mei, who was still healing Kakashi. As Orochimaru pointed his fingers, a dozen more snakes went flying at her. Preoccupied with healing Kakashi , Mei had almost no time to react. Fearing the worst, all she could do was close her eyes. 

But a few moments passed and Mei did not feel as though she were dead. She opened her eyes to see an amazing sight. In front of her stood Raiyan, with a dozen or so snakes biting into his hand. But around him, a golden light shone.

"Run, Mei! I've transmitted a bit of Raijin Chakra through the snakes into Orochimaru. Nobody apart from the Choduri clan can freely move under that Chakra's influence! He's paralyzed for now but my chakra will run out shortly. Get out of here now!"

Seeing her hesitate, Raiyan shouted the same to her again. "You've used up most of your Chakra on getting the poison out of him but it will be a while before he can fight. You won't survive alone here. Go! Take him with you !"

"But what about you?", Mei Terumi replied in a shaky voice. Never in her life had she been in such a precarious position. She had managed to avoid the Bloody Mist's notorious Academy Exam because of her Kekkei Genkei and no mission so far had been this risky.

"Look if you do as I say, at least the two of you will survive. Otherwise we'll die here or worse, be taken in as his lab rats. Now get of here!"

Mei tightened her resolve and decided she had to act as he had told her to. She picked Kakashi up and prepared to retreat.

"And Mei?", Raiyan asked as she was about to set off.

"Yes?", she replied

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make fun of your village. I just really wanted to talk to you but didn't really know how"

Mei Terumi couldn't say anything as she set off from the forest, retreating as fast she could back to the Hidden Leaf Village. She felt a strange mixture of emotions run through her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Experiments

The building shook. Kabuto thought it was a slight tremor or something at first but then the building shook again. And this time it was anything but a slight tremor. Several tables fell sideways, resulting in jars and glass containers shattering as they crashed against the stone floor. Kabuto ran out the room as fast he could, racing towards the roof. Whatever it was, he was tired from a botched mission from earlier on in the day and Orochimaru wasn't around. There wasn't anything particularly valuable in the layer so it was wiser to simply run for it.

Kabuto had only made it towards the door when a wave of extremely concentrated chakra sent him flying back, ultimately crashing against the cold stone wall. Reaching for his glasses, which had been displaced due to the impact of his fall, Kabuto saw a young man with unkempt black hair and red eyes standing before him. Kabuto recognized him, he had been one of the prized test subjects because of his reputation as one of the Hidden Leaf's brightest young Ninja. But as far as Kabuto had known, the experiments had failed and his body had been thrown in with the lump of bodies that were to be thrown away.

Kabuto locked eyes with the figure standing before him. The eyes had a three pronged thunder bolt shaped Iris like a triangular Shuriken, set against a blood a red background. The nerves around his eyes were bulging and bold.

"You like experiments, don't you?", the figure spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Kabuto's spine. Before the medical Ninja could activate any of his own Jutsu, he felt a tug at his chest and found himself being taken somewhere far, far away from the laboratory.

Kabuto looked around to find himself nailed to a cross. The sky around him seemed to be bleeding. He saw the same figure standing before figure's eyes began to rotate madly in their sockets.

"Your experiments were successful , Kabuto Yakushi. Have a taste of your own work. TSUKIYOMI".

Kabuto's screams rang across the night.


End file.
